Just Breathe
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: After being attacked Cece is wandering around to find herself on the porch belonging to none other than Jason Dilaurentis! Read to know more. It's only my second story so I hope you like it, please review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- At the door

Authors note: _This is only my second story, so I hope it's not too bad. Please review! I don't know how many of you out there ship Cece Drake + Jason Dilaurentis but I do. I hope you all like it!  
>I own nothing! All rights to those who own them. Sara Shepard wrote the books and made the characters, and ABC Family the tv show. Anything else I don't know about, those rights still aren't mine so, all credit to those it should.<em>

'Just breathe', she told herself like a mantra, over and over again. All you have to do is knock. You know he's home.

She raised her hand to knock, but lowered it again before she touched the door. That sinking feeling she'd been having knotted in her stomach, worry, and the little voice in the back of her head came back making her doubt her decision to even come here. "What if he hates you?" it asked, "What if he doesn't want to talk to you? What if he slams the door right in your face?" But the question that cut the deepest and kept her from knocking was "What if he doesn't love you anymore? If he never did?"

She turned away from the door and was about to take a step to leave, when the door behind her opened and she froze in her tracks feeling rooted to the spot. And a thought occurred to her just then 'What is he going to think, opening the door to see me bruised, beaten and bloody at 2 in the morning?'

"Cece?" He asked, recognizing her immediately, even from behind. "What are you doing here Cece? What's wrong?" He continued as he took a few steps towards her, closing the distance, coming up right behind her. "No-n-n-nothing." Cece stuttered out, still refusing to turn to face him. "Cmon Ce, What happened?" He asked again, but this time using his nickname for her from when they had dated.

She took in a shaky breath and finally turned to face him. "It's nothing. Really. I'm fine Jason. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by, but then I realized how late it was." She felt like she was trying to convince herself more so than she was trying to convince him.

By turning around the light hit her face and he could see all the cuts and bruises that littered her face and arms. As well as the blood that stained her clothes. She felt him take in her appearance and she felt her instinct to turn and run rise up again. So as quick as she could she turned on her heel to bolt. But he grabbed her arm and spun her around, effectively pulling her to himself in the process and back into his house with him. Carefully, he sat her down on the couch and firmly closed the door before kneeling in front of her. She kept avoiding his gaze and focused on anything but him.

Jason started to feel frustrated that she wouldn't look at him. Sighing he brushed some hair out of her face. That got her to look at him, but she promply looked back at her hands and started to fidget and bit her lip.

"Cece. Look at me." When that didn't elect a response from her he tried again. "Cece," he said taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him, " Look at me. We're not moving until you tell me what happened. I can do this all night. So talk?" he demanded putting emphasis on the word all.

"I-i..I…" she stammered, trying to say something coherent about what happened. "Uh, i-ii-i." She tried again, tears already starting to pour out, " I can't!" she cried out softly as she tried to choke back a sob. Quickly putting his arms around her he shushed her and tried to calm her. "Shhhhh.." he whispered into her hair softly, "I've got you Ce. Let it all out. You're safe. It's all right, it's going to be all right." He continued as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion in an attempt to help calm her faster.

"I..I.." Taking a deep breath she tried again to continue, "Ali forced me to help her fake her death. And some people were after her, whoever they are she's afraid of them. They thought I was her and they kidnapped me, and locked me in a room for hours. They realized I wasn't Ali and when they came back they hit me, over and over and over. Tying to get me to tell them where she was. I don't know even remember how I got out." She let it out in a rush of words, sucking in a deep breath when she finished.

She watching him, trying to gouge his reaction to all she had just said. The only sounds she heard were the ticking of they grandfather clock, her own heavy breathing and extremely loud heartbeat.

He felt her tense in his arms and realized she was scared and worried about his reaction to the news. So he held her tight and felt her bury her face into the crook of his neck. Jason felt like everything was in slow motion, his anger flaring up made it very difficult to not go out , tack these people down and make them suffer for what they did. He knew he shouldn't do anything, that he should only call the cops with her.

"Jason?" she asked quietly, questioning what he was thinking and feeling. "I'm all right Cece, but you're not. You're staying here, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said sternly. His voice wavered and was noticeably laced with worry when he spoke again, "Do you understand me Cece?" He leaned back so he could see her face as he spoke.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed, glad that he wouldn't have to fight her on this. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He said as he scooped her up of the couch and into his arms, bridal style. He carried her carefully up the stares to the bathroom and just as carefully set her down on the counter. Grabbing a washcloth from a cabinet Jason got it damp and began gently cleaning away the blood and grime from Ceces face and arms.

When he finished he left the room and returned with a t-shirt in his hand which he set down on the counter. Cece looked at the shirt with curiosity before it dawned on her when he began to fill the tub with water. She was going to take a bath. When it was full enough he turned the water off and turned so he was looking at her.

"I'll be right in the next room. Just relax and clean yourself up. If you need anything," he said reaching out and cupping her cheek, "just holler, and I'll be right there. Ok?"

Cece tentatively nodded. Casting her eyes down a little, for what reason she did not know. Embarrassment maybe? And whispered three words, "Thank you Jason."


	2. Chapter 2- Ready for bed

**Authors note: **_Thanks to the two guests and .Dusk who reviewed. Thanks for the positive reviews; I'm really glad you all like it. As long as you guys keep telling me you like it, that I should continue, and my creative juices keep flowing, I'll do my best to keep updating. _

When she finished she towel dried her hair and pulled on the shirt. When she turned around and picked up the hairbrush she realized something. He'd given her HIS shirt to wear. Something that should have been painfully obvious, I mean what else was he going to give her? Pulling the collar up slightly she inhaled, it smelled like him. She wished everything smelt as good as he did. With a sign, she gave one last final tug of the brush through her hair.

Slowly, tentatively, she reached for the doorknob. The fear and worry creeping back and she froze as she was about to open the door. 'Calm down,' she told herself 'take a deep breath and open the door.' Taking her own advice she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening the door. Silently she walked out of his bathroom and into his room.

Jason was sitting with his elbows on his knees; his head bowed slightly and was fidgeting slightly. Looking up he smiled slightly in relief that she hadn't tried to sneak away. Quickly he got up and walked over to her, stopping in front of her he said, "You'll be the most comfortable in my bed. I'm renovating and redecorating the guest rooms and there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to take your bed away from you." She replied with a frown, "I'm sure there's plenty of room for the both of us."

He looked at her skeptically, "Cece I'll be fine on the couch. You're injured and I don't think it's a good idea for us to share the bed, I mean what if I move in my sleep and you get hurt? No, you'll sleep in the bed alone." Cece raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm tough. And besides, we've shared a bed before when we had to take care of your sister, and the other time we had to take that family class with the baby simulator. Gosh that thing was irritating." "You sure Cece?" He asked, "If you get hurt in any way, I'll sleep on the couch from now on."

"Jason, I'll be fine." She responded with a roll of her eyes and promptly crawled into bed and patted the space next to her, "You coming?" she asked raising her eyebrow again, almost daring him to say no. Sighing he got in as well and tried to keep his distance so she wouldn't get pushed or jostled during the night.

Soon they had both fallen into a deep and dream filled sleep.

**Note:**_ Sorry it's a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses. I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter or two showing what they were/ are dreaming about, any thoughts or suggestions?_


	3. Chapter 3- Pancakes

_**Authors note: Thank you PLL57 and Team and Jake for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Not sure how long this will be or continue, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**I do not own and characters from Pretty Little Liars! **___

She woke up to a certain feeling of coldness and stretched a little, searching for the person who'd been sleeping next to her. She cracked one eye open when she didn't find him and found herself alone in the comfortable bed.

Sitting up she stretched again and inhaled deeply. _'What is that smell?'_ She thought. Getting up she decided to search for Jason and followed the delectable scent down to the kitchen and peeked around the corner to see him. In the kitchen. Making something on the stovetop.

"What is that ah-mazing smell?" She asked sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Standing up slighty on her toes she leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder to see over him. "Good morning Cece. I'm making pancakes. Special for you." He said, turning his head so he could sort of see her.

"You didn't have to do that." Cece said, letting go and stepping up right next to him. "I don't have to do anything, I want to Cece." Jason replied turning to her and setting the utensils down. He lightly grabbed her by the arms and she looked away. "Cece please look at me." He sighed and let go with one hand to move her face so she was looking at him again. "Ce, I love you. Please let me help you."

Her breath hitched, and she searched his eyes, looking for any evidence he was lying. Finding none she exhaled, "OK." Cece threw herself into his arms and wrapped her around his waist once more. "I love you Jason. Please don't leave me." She whispered into his collar. "I won't"

Suddenly a burning smell filled the air and they looked at each other in confusion before exclaiming in unison, "The pancakes!" just as the fire alarm went off. Working together they cleared the mess. He stopped the fire alarm and she salvaged what she could of the breakfast food before wiping down the counter and putting dishes and utensils in the dishwasher.

Grabbing plates, glasses, silverware, syrup, and milk he set up the table while she carried the pancake filled dish over. Quickly he pulled her chair out for her before she could grab it. She raised her eyebrow at this but didn't question it. After she was seated he sat down as well to join her. "How are you feeling this morning Ce?" Jason asked, reaching out and tracing the purpleish bruise on her cheek. "I'm fine." She said wincing, "I'll be even better once these dang bruises go away."

They were both hungry and finished off the pancakes in a short time. "I got it." He said, picking up the dishes, "You go rest in the living room." "oh, ok." She said, not really in the mood to argue with him right now. On her way to the couch she paused as a silver flash caught her eye, upon closer inspection she realized it to be a picture frame with their picture inside. She gingerly picked it up with her left had and covered her mouth with her right. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered how long he'd had this out. Surprised that he kept it in the first place.

Jason came in the see her close to tears and inquired," What's wrong Ce? Are you hurting? Do you need any medication? IB Profin or Tylenol?"

"No, I'm fine." Cece choked out tilting the frame so he could see what she was looking at. Gently, Jason tucked a some loose stands of hair behind her ear, she looked up to him and they leaned in simultaneously. Searching her eyes he found no sign of hesitance, so he kissed her softly. Setting the frame down she lost herself in the kiss, just reveling in his lips on hers. Oh how much she missed this! How much they both did. "I love you, I've never stopped loving you Cece Drake." He stated, looking into her eyes so she could see he truly meant it. "Me too. Forever and always."

Barely tugging on her hand he led her to the couch and they curled up together. Gabbing the remote he turned on the television to a old movie chanel and they spent the morning watching and enjoying each others company.

_**Note: ok, not real long or very in depth and focused. Sorry, I hope you like it anyways, I didn't have anything pre-written to go by and just typed it out best I could. Wasn't sure how exactly the morning should go, but I think it turned out pretty good. **_


	4. Chapter 4- Ali?

Later, after we watched countless movies, Jason led me back upstairs to the bathroom to check my wounds over again. As he was redressing the final bandage on my arm the doorbell rang, and I winced at how shrill it seemed.

He sighed, "I'll be right back Ce."

I heard his footsteps heavy on the stairs. They only stopped when he reached the door and suddenly it seemed all too quiet from my perch on the bathroom counter.

Gingerly I eased myself off the counter and crept into the hallway. As I made my way towards the stairs, and the foyer I began to hear rushed, angry, whispers. I couldn't make out a single thing, but the woman's voice sounded familiar.

I tried to peek around the corner, unsure if he would want his visitor to know I was here.

I couldn't see her face, only the back of her blonde head, but Jason saw me peek around the corner.

Normally I'm not self-conscious but I was starting to wish I had put on a long sleeve shirt and some pajama bottoms or something, just to cover up the many bandages I had wrapped around almost every inch of my body.

I pulled myself back slightly as the woman seemed to realize my presence and spun around to find out who was there.

"You can come out whoever you are." I hear the familiar voice more clearly now. It's Ali and she sounds nothing but bratty as she dishes out the order.

Jason sighs, knowing that she will just come up here if I at least don't show myself. "You can come out now." His voice is gentle, much more relaxed than Ali's bark, and I don't hesitate to creep forward, but keep myself half shielded by the corner.

"Cece?" Ali's mouth just drops when she sees me standing there, clad in bandages and her brother's shirt. Ali had been like the little sister I never had until she decided to get me kicked out of U Penn. Jason thought I was blaming her for something I'd done or caused, but he eventually realized it truly was her fault.

"Ali." I still don't know if I can trust her, she'd lied to Jason so many times about me. She caused him to break up with me.

"Now you know who's here Ali. So, why are you here?"

"I'm back, for good. I was kidnapped, but I escaped. Now I'm home and the cops are looking for the guy." It was all too easy for me to spot the lie, after all she'd blackmailed me into assisting her get out of town. After that I didn't have much interaction with her. I had confessed all of this to Jason, he seemed to understand, after all she was his manipulative sister.

I looked at her curiously, shaking my head slightly. "What?" I didn't think they heard me, but apparently they did.

"Yeah." I could tell she was about to make some quip about me but Jason stepped in, "Is that what really happened?" he sounded skeptical, just how I felt. She sounded too casual about it, too 'at peace' with it for being just released and brought home.

"Yes! Don't you believe me?" she put on the hurt sister act and he sighed.

"Well, Mom and Dad don't live here anymore. It's my house now. They moved across town."

"I know."

"No offense, but why aren't you with them then?"  
>"Uh duh, because my room is here stupid!" she scoffed at him.<p>

"Not anymore Ali. They took your stuff with them. I'm renovating the house, my room's the only furnished room besides the living room right now."

"What?!" she was definitely not happy about that. "Why would you get rid of my room?" she looked angry.

"I didn't, mom and dad did. But I bought the house and now I'm fixing it up."

"Ugh! Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"They set up your stuff at their new house Ali."

"Well, I want to stay here." she pouted.

"You can't Ali. I don't have anywhere for you to stay."  
>"Oh so you have room for the cheater, but you don't have room for your own sister." Her voice turned menacing towards me and I dared to move closer down the stairs.<p>

"I'm not a cheater Alison." I declared just as Jason said, "She didn't cheat Alison."

"Whatever. I'm staying." she walked past Jason, bumping into his arm without care like he wasn't even there, and into the living room.

I glided down the rest of the stairs to stand right in front of Jason on the last step.

"Are you okay?" I reach out and lay a hand on his arm.

"I should be asking you that." he smiles softly at me. "You shouldn't be on that ankle Cece." he scolds me lightly. He knew I didn't like sitting still for too long with my curious nature.

"C'mon. Let's go get that ankle up while I make a little call." Swiftly he lifts me up into his arms again and carries me into the living room. Gently he set me down in his favorite chair and pulled the legs up so my ankle was slightly elevated. "I'll be right back, behave Alison."

She rolls her eyes from her place on the couch and glares at me, irritated that he didn't tell me to behave.

As soon as he leaves she turns to me, scrutinizing me.

"Gosh, what does he see in you?"

I stare at her for a second. "What happened to you that you suddenly decided you hate me when I began to attend U Penn? We used to be best friends."

She shrugs, " I guess I just realize how much of a witch you really are." her eyes are piercing, like she wants me gone and I suppressed a shudder.

That's when Jason came back into the room. Ali patted the spot next to her but I stuck out my lip and gestured for him to sit with me instead.

He shrugged at Alison and I was gently maneuvered so I could basically lay sideways curled into his side. I sighed softly in contentment, at one point before Alison turned horrid towards me this is how I imagined spending the beginning of our lives together. Jason, Alison and I all relaxing together as a family.


End file.
